Izuku Oni
by LisaLavender
Summary: Los Quirks pueden otorgar habilidades y poderes a las personas, pero también pueden causarles cambios fisicos. Ahora nadie explicó que un Quirk podía cambiar el genero!


Hola, esta sera la tercera historia que suba, estoy teniendo problemas con escribir el capitulo de Naruko Maka Albarn pero prometo que lo tendreis para el Miercoles o Jueves de la semana que viene.

Primero dire que al momento de haber escrito esta historia estaba navegando por los rincones mas oscuros de , y vaya que encontre historias donde el quirk de la pobre vegetacion con pecas lo cambiaba de genero, asi que pense en hacer esto. Y les propongo un reto, aquel que adivine el crossover con el que izuku tendra su quirk, le hare una historia especial, asi que vayan averiguando.

Y sin mas que decir me despido

 **Izuku Oni: Prologo**

Inko Midoriya estaba preocupada, ya que su hijo, Izuku Midoriya aun no logro desarrollar su Quirk, algo que debio hacer hace un año. Asi que luego de mucho decidio sacar un turno con el medico de quirks (no me acuerdo si existia uno pero... meh) y hoy era el dia, asi que subio a Izuku al auto y llevo al pequeño arbusto al hospital, el cual seguia viendo el video del debut de All Might en su telefono, y Inko podria jurar que la mayoria de las vistas en ese video pertenecian a Izuku. Cuando llegaron, Inko llevo a Izuku adentro y se puso a esperar mientras este jugaba con una niña peliblanca con ojos violeta y una flor en su cabello que segun pudo escuchar se llamaba Emilia. Cuando ya fue su turno, Inko llamo a su hijo y este vino corriendo como cierto rubio hiperactivo

En otro mundo el hokage estornudo y siguio con su papeleo

Volviendo con nuestro prota (ya no sera "nuestro" en poco tiempo muajajaja *cof* diablos debo tomar una pastilla) este entro con felicidad y se sento frente al doctor que lo veia con una sonrisa mientras esperaban a que Inko llegase. Al cabo de unos segundos Inko entro mientras se sentaba junto a Izuku

Dr: Y bien señorita Midoriya ¿que la tiene tan preocupada para venir a verme?- pregunto con confusion

Inko: Es que mi hijo, Izuku aun no ha desarrollado su Quirk y queria saber si el tiene un Quirk- dijo con preocupacion

Dr: Ok dejeme hacerle unas radiografías y veremos que pasa, ahora Izuku, necesito que pongas tu pie aqui- dijo señalando a una plataforma con la forma de un pie para que el pequeño lo ponga y unas luces salgan de la plataforma (no se si asi se hace una radiografia del pie asi que la invente)- Muy bien, ahora baja de la plataforma y vere tus radiografias

Varios minutos despues

El doctor volvio a aparecer pero con una expresion de pena y pesar

Inko: Dr ¿que ocurre?-

Dr: Siento decirle que su hijo no tiene un Quirk- dijo haciendo que algo se rompa en Izuku

Inko: ¿Pero porque dice eso?- pregunto preocupada por su hijo

Dr: ¿Ve esta radiografia? muestra que el pie de Izuku tiene un hueso de mas, y segun estudios el cuerpo al tener un quirk y evolucionar, se deshace de este hueso, lo que nos permite saber si una persona tiene quirk, y como ve, el pequeño Izuku tiene ese hueso de mas- dijo haciendo entristecer a Inko pero sorprendentemente enojando a Izuku

Izuku: ¿Y porque solo un hueso debe decidir el futuro de un heroe?- pregunto enojado y con la cabeza gacha, sorprendiendo a Inko y al doctor- No porque digan que tengo un hueso mas no significa que no pueda ser heroe- dijo mientras comenzaba a brillar

Inko: I-izu estas brillando?!- pregunto alarmada mientras el doctor llamaba al personal por si las moscas

Izuku: huh?- pregunto viendo como comenzo a brillar- wah! ayuda!- grito corriendo para todos lados mientras el brillo se hacia intenso, hasta que la habitación se lleno de luz cuando los medicos entraron, y lo que vieron cuando la luz desaparecio los dejo con la mandibula atravesando el suelo y llegando a America Latina, ya que en donde estaba Izuku ahora estaba una niña de 5 años con pelo azul claro con puntas verdes, un ojo azul y otro verde y pecas, pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue que la niña llevaba la ropa de Izuku

Inko: Q-que paso? donde esta Izuku?- pregunto viendo freneticamente para todos lados, hasta que la niña respondio

niña: M-mama, soy yo Izuku- le dijo tratando de calmarla, pero luego se dio cuenta del tono de su voz- m-mi voz?- corrio hacia un espejo, y lo que vio la hizo desmayarse

Doctor: Eso es algo que nunca antes vi- dijo viendo a la ahora niña Izuku

Inko: Y...¿que pasara ahora?- pregunto viendo a su hija

Doctor: Pues, se tendra que quedar por unos dias hasta que determinemos que le ocurrio

Inko: Esta bien, solo espero que ese cambio no sea permanente- dijo viendo a la peliazul-verdosa

 **Izuku Oni: Prologo Fin**


End file.
